Sao: Yui's Romance
by Bashabuttonstorys
Summary: This is set 15 years after the acclization arc. Yui is now living in the real world with her parents, at the age of 16. She is in her last year of secondary school (I think it's high school in American toungue). She so far has never had any dates or boyfriends. Until a transfer student shows up. This is the story of Yui and a mysterious young Boy. Contains Oc.
1. Intro

**A/N: I know I haven't finished Any of my stories and I will finish the most important question. I was inspired to make this, however, because the Idea came to mind after flicking through the romance Sao category and finding only 1 story roughly scraping the surface this subject. I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Beginnings. This is set 15 years after the end of Aclization. Yui has been biogenetically engineered to grow as a normal human being, but still retaining her memory's.**

* * *

Yui sat at her desk. She was 15, in a school in Tokyo. She had grown to become average sized, she had lush black hair that trailed down her back and chestnut eyes resembling her mother's. Her sister was three years younger as Yui had only just awakened from the virtual world on her birthday.

"Great...English." She hated English, she didn't know why, but the idea bored her to death. Yui wished to be back at home to work on her fathers new VRMMO, she had inherited her love of technology from her father, though it was partly from originally being an A.I. She wasn't bullied surprisingly, apart from the odd strange glare sent her way. She hated English, she didn't know why, but the idea bored her to death.

She was in 10th grade, she had been friends with a boy called Daito since 3rd grade, he was her only friend, but she didn't,t take much notice of him anymore, other than the occasional chit chat when they sat together at lunch. However much she hated to admit it, she was lonely.

Until that day. The day that boy changed everything.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked the intro! If people like this idea, I'll finish it. 5 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter! I don't normally do that but it's just so I know if people are interested. PM's are welcome and criticism is fine as long as it's justified with reasons so I can improve!**


	2. Flashback

**A/N: As promised, for 5 reviews, chapter 2 of Sao : Yui's romance. All of your criticism is helpful! Please fire away. Also, lots of talking in this chap, it'll be more descriptive in the future, you'll see why so ****much talking is important as you read.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Yui's past.

~Flashback

Yui remembered clearly when she woke up in that room, a weird room it was. Everything was white and certain objects floated. She wondered around, Papa and Mama had just said something about being free. Yui halted before a strange machine, it was almost identical to a nerve gear but white, she pondered for a second then, seeing as there was nothing else to do, slid it on. A blue light surrounded her little 3 year old body and then nothing.

"Hello Yui-chan! Welcome, to reality." The gentleness of her mothers voice calmed her, she rose from the table she lay on and took the helmet, that hindered her vision, off.

"Mama?! Papa!? I thought you logged out!"

"We did."

"So that means... I'M IN REALITY?!"

"Yes little princess, you're finally with us." Kazuto put his hand on her shoulder.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Yui attack hugged her parents and they fell over in surprise.

"Your welcome Yui. Your welcome."

~Present.

That day was her favourite memoir. The feeling of being told she had a little sister on the way filled her with excitement. Although Asuna going into labour only an hour after seeing Yui wake up was a bit of a shock.

Yui packed up her books and began her journey out of the building. She was small, not that small really, but just under what could be called average, so her friends joked about that.

The sunlight hit her beautiful face, her hair shined wondrously and her skin sparkled. She would have been the most popular girl in school, had her origins not been leaked across the school.

It was a bad day for her, that day. She was in her 5th year, (5th grade) when that boy, Lance, a transfer student, ruined her life. He was bullying her like he always did, attacking her parents, saying they were terrible in every aspect he could think of.  
Yui always had loved her parents, they freed her from the insanity she was put through. That never changed, even after Sao, so when he attacked her parents with words, she felt the anger boil inside.  
The boy pushed a nerve when talking about the death game, saying her parents were cheaters, that they should've completed floor 100. Of course, Yui retaliated violently, leaving him with nasty bruise. Little did she know, his Dad was also from Sao, and, after his dad finished explaining to his son the whole ordeal, he commanded to know where Yui can into all of this. Lance's dad being a part of the K.o.B explained to him, unaware of the consequences.

He dug up all known info on her, planning on finding more insults. Instead, he found the truth. He figured out Yui was an A.I in a human body, now she was more human than A.I, but essentially, she had the same thought process. It didn't take long for it to spread, soon the whole school knew, including the teachers. It didn't stop there, the children went home and told everyone they knew, resulting in the entire area they lived, exiling Yui.

She sighed and continued down the road home, the sounds of cars rushing by irritating her. She avoided the various glares and scowls she got from the other kids walking home, although not all eyes could be avoided.

"Yui! Yui!" Siko chan, or Sky, a blonde, small and pretty girl, bounced up to the side of her. She was given the name Sky by everyone she knew because of her fondness of science to do with the atmosphere and because of her fondness of light blue. Sky was one of her only friends, she didn't care about Yui's past, never mentioned it, she chose to befriend Yui when others snarled. Sky never understood the reasoning behind hating Yui for being different. She's an A.I? So what? She is still just as human. That was her excuse every time she same any form of bullying.

"Hi Sky. Your looking happy, your boyfriend, Aki, is taking you out today, isn't he?" Sky frowned.

"Yeah... But not until 7, I wanted to spend time with you."

"Thanks Siko... A lot has been on my mind with GCSE exams and all."

"Nah, You'll do great."

"That's what I'm worried about... Will I do too good?"

"That's impossible Yui. Use that brain of yours. Don't lower your score on purpose just to be popular. Popularity is nothing, I am a nobody, yet I have a boyfriend, an amazing best friend and good grades. You have the same... Minus the boyfriend."

"I don't want a boyfriend. They all hate me at school. If I had to choose one to date it'd be Aki... But that'd just be weird."

"Haha, I understand. He is heartwarming."

"So, are you coming to my place, or should we stop off at yours?"

"Yours. I'll just grab my dress and makeup for tonight."

Sky ran off towards her house, promising to be there by 4:45.

Yui turned the door handle and stepped inside her house. She sighed briefly before kicking off her shoes and plastering on her smile. She hated making her parents worry, at least then she could sort her own problems at school without her Dad coming and embarrassing her.

"Hi Dad, Mom."

"Hi Honey!" Asuna shouted,

"Heya. Come look at this with me a sec Yui." Kazuto was 36 and Asuna 37. They were happily married, living in a small town in the countryside. The secondary school had amazing off-stead reports so they had decided to stay after Yui left primary school, originally planning to move further south.

"See this? This is the fluctlight. These are what the soul translated I told you about used. Now this is a light cube. An A.I that believes itself to be human, or did until I revealed the truth to him. He took it well actually thinking back. His name is Eugeo, and after almost 20 years, I've found out how to bring him into real life."

"Brilliant Dad, but, why didn't you use the same technology you used when bringing me into reality?"

"Because a light cube differs from a data cash, or an A.I. A light cube's main function is to self sustain and to connect with other light cubes, moving data off of a light cube onto a brain like we did with you is near on impossible. Unless you're a genius. Like me."

"The man is a genius, Yui." Eugeo was like an uncle to Yui, alongside Agil and Klein and she treated them as she would an uncle.

"Haha, he can be at times uncle."

"And that's why I am leader of the household." Kazuto said proudly with a jokey tone in his voice.

"Not when mom threatens not to make food you're not."

"The power of Asuna's food is a mysterious think. Young Padawan. We must use it wisely."

Yui laughed. Kazuto had forced her to watch Star wars, a decades old 'film'. He said it doesn't matter how old it gets, it's still the greatest movie of all time. Noe that she'd watched it, he referenced it too often.

"Mom! Siko's coming round! Can we have something spicy?!"

"My speciality, Yui-chan." Asuna said as she walked down the stairs, having finished the folding of her dresses.

"Thanks Mom." They walked into the kitchen.

"Has Sky got a new boyfriend... Aki... Was it?"

"Yes."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"In the land of make believe."

"Oh. How do you communicate?"

"Through my imagination."

"What a wonderful thing."

"Thanks." Yui sarcastically said.

"Hey! Asuna. Yui isn't old enough for boyfriends yet!"

"She's 16! We literally, virtually, married when we were that age!"

"Technically yes! But there wasn't any parents to stop us!"

"And so you're going to ban her from relationships?"

"No! I'm just going to beat him up if he tries anything! Don't bother Yui! Men are a waste of time!"

"Coming from you!?" Yui shouted back across the hall,

Asuna grunted, "Can we stop shouting across the hall?"

"Right, sorry." Kazuto walked into the kitchen.

"Anyway... Sky's coming over in a minute, Mom's making spicy food. You having some?"

"Defiantly. Asuna? I'll have some too please, if that's ok."

"That's fine Hun."

~Later on,

"Yui? Why don't you call us Mama and Papa anymore?" Kazuto said, playing the kicked puppy card.

"Seriously? I'm 16."

"Ah, but we're only in our late 30's so you should call us Mama and Papa."

"Uhhh. Let me think about it. No."

"Funny."

"Stop bickering... God, you two are terrible together."

Yui laughed.

The doorbell rang. And Yui opened it for Sky.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my dress. May I?"

"The extra p,ate full of food isn't for us Sky. Help yourself."

"Thanks Mrs Kirigaya."

"You can call me Asuna. I tell you every time."

"Sorry... Habits." Sky quietly ate her food, occasionally drinking to avoid burning her tongue off. The Kirigayas sure loved their spices.

~Later still

"So Aki... How long have you two been together now?" Yui and Sky sat across from on another on the bed.

"Roughly 5 weeks. I think we've been on 10 dates. 2 every week."

"Kissed yet?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gah... I don't know why I don't like anyone. It wouldn't do any good I guess. Since everybody sees me as an outcast. Maybe Dad's logically part of my brain is kicking in, telling the part of my brain that's looking for a boyfriend that it's pointless to do so."

"You'll find him. You're only 16. That's decades."

"Haha. Anytime for gravity?" Gravity was a VR game that used the newest version if the Amusphere. It was a game playing in space, the idea being you had to build a space station and survive in space. It was a weird experience being in zero gravity and the girls liked it because on that space station they were truly alone. Just those two. Not even Aki knew of their space station and he was close friends with Yui and a frequent Gravity player. They had a five separate space stations. One for Sky and Yui. One for Yui. One for Sky. One for Aki and one for all of them.

"Oh, alright. 15 minutes is all I've got." They dived together into a place Yui truly felt, safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking of saying Yui's sister is Kurokihime from Accel world, should I? I don't know, so you guys decide for me. Please Review and or Pm! And as Always. Sao for the win! Wait... I mean, Thanks for the support!**


	3. The library

**A/N: Back again! I'll try to have these out on Thursdays, but I might have to be late on a few. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Secrets.

Sky happily trotted down the drive. She perfectly understood the situation with Yui, only making it more hurtful that Yui was losing Sky to her boyfriend. She saw a less and less of Sky every day.

Sighing, she closed the door and walked up the stairs. She shut the door to her bedroom behind her and face planted her bed, soon after falling asleep.

Waking up groggily, she checked her clock, 11. Perfect, her parents would just have gone to bed meaning she could do it. She put on her woollen jumper and grabbed her white trainers over her leggings and t-shirt. She then snuck out her bedroom window and kept to the ground, landing gracefully with a small roll forwards.

She walked into the night, heading towards the town. Staring at the sparkling stars and the distant moon, she put on foot in front of the other, inhaling and exhaling long breaths. Once into the town, she made her way to the library. Knocking quietly on the door, she was greeted by an older women, somewhere in her 60's.

"Hello Yui. Welcome back, I've saved your favourite coco for you, right next to your usual spot. Can you lock up for me like usual?"

"Of course. Thanks, Mindy." Yui walked in, taking the keys as she went to her car. Walking upstairs to the highest point in the library, with the window facing upwards at the stars. It was Yui's favourite place in the world. Yui grabbed the book she had been reading about the history of humans, all the way back into B.C. She took a table up with her and put her hot coco on it, that was neatly placed on the windowsill, steaming.

Yui often did this when she felt upset or alone. She loved reading about her parent's world while looking up at the night sky to think about what could be out there. The endless possibilities, the different species and formations that could be just waiting to be discovered.

After hours of reading and draining her hot coco, she finally sighed, rubbed her eyes and rose from her seat, she returned the coco to the front desk for Mindy to collect when she came back in the morning. Yawning she looked at her watch,0:36. Plenty of time, she thought.

~The next morning. School grounds.

Sky happily skipped with her boyfriend to school, hand in hand, they walked up to his class and then met Yui. Aki greeted Yui with a goofy smile and then headed off to his class. Yui and Sky redirected themselves down the maths corridor.

"Hmm. Good date last night?"

"Defiantly! He took me to this fancy restaurant down the road from your house, he ordered me this amazing meal and... Sorry. You shouldn't torture yourself by asking these questions. I know it's difficult me being with Aki but, you're still the best friend in the whole world! I just have to split my attention."

"N-No! I completely understand. I just thought you might want to talk about your date..."

"If it hurts you, I don't want to talk about it. You should hook up with somebody."

"The boys here are idiots to me... Only Aki is kind."

"We'll find you someone. Promise." Sky embraced her life long friend and split off to her set. She was in set 2, quite bright, but not the best at maths. Yui, of course, was in set 1, the best and brightest because of her A.I nature. She sat in her usual seat, next to nobody at the back and unpacked her book and pencil case, waiting for the horror that was called school to begin.

"Welcome class. Today, we have a new student with us. He is a transfer student all the way from Italy. His name is Dante Please pay him a kind welcome. Go find a seat, Dante." Yui watched as he walked to her the seat next to her. He wasn't particularly muscular nor did he look skinny, he wasn't fat or small, he wasn't tall or lean. He was just...Average. He had tiny round specs sitting on the bridge of his nose and his uniform was perfectly smart. He had medium length brown hair. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet Yui couldn't take her eyes off him. She quickly regained her control, knowing her chances of even being friends with him were slim. However, when he sat down next to her, she nearly shrieked. Pretty much everyone in the class was supposed in a bad way.

"Are you sure you want to sit next to me? Other students...Might not take too kindly to you." Yui said shyly, the blush arose to her cheeks.

"I-...I don't mind..." Yui nearly fainted.

She spent the lesson forcing her eyes away from her partner, he was good at maths, obvious because of the fact he was in set 1. But he was almost as fast as Yui, almost. She helped him with some questions, and he explained others a in a more...Understandable way. However, Yui struggled with shapes. Not mathematically but drawing wise, construction and angle bisection. This is where Dante shined and she would often find herself gazing over at his work, only to find herself being helped by him.

Dante took roughly the same route as Yui. She didn't notice, but Dante saw the cute raven haired girl walk glumly down the street, constantly being teased and having items thrown at her, until her little blonde haired friend showed up only minutes later. He ran after them, shouting at the people around her, defending her.

"D-Dante? What're you doing?"

"Defending you... I can't stand bullying."

"Th-thanks... But now you'll just be shunned too."

"Why do they do this Yui?"

"I-...I don't want to say."

"Bu-understood. I'll walk home with you if you like... I'm taking the same route."

"Th-That would be nice... Thank you."

Soon, this continued day after day, he was introduced to Sky by Yui and then Aki. He got to know Yui, listening to her scientific rants and theories and backing up his own theories. She had only ever seen one other person who was as interested in the same science and history she was, and that was her Dad. She has only ever talked to two other people who listened so well and that was Sky and Asuna. Before long, they were best friends, but this came with a negative side effect.

Dante began being bullied. The items thrown were now also directed at Dante, with chants like, 'Italian and robot girl!' that he didn't understand. They were extremely immature he thought, and he continued to fight them off.

~Yui. Week 7 after Dante's arrival. Almost two months.

"Stay away from Dante you bitch!" The girl spat in Yui's face, causing a glint of her inner anger to appear for a brief second. Three highschool bullies had Yui locked in a corner.

"No! You can't control my life! Why do you even do this? What,s the problem with me being an A.I?!" Yui screamed.

"The problem is you're not normal. You can't understand Humans and we can't understand you. So you get exiled It's only fair."

"I wouldn't call it fair..."

"What?"

"I said, I wouldn't call it fair!"

"You talking back to me robot? Do as you're programmed! Listen to your human masters!" She raised her hand to slap, but the impact was never achieved.

"Ahem." Dante stood in front of Yui with his fists clenched, one hand holding back the slap.

"I don't hit girls, But I don't think you count. Scram." The girls glared and walked off.

"Thanks...Dante. You-you don't need to do that, you'll just get yourself in more trouble."

"I don't care. You're my friend Yui. I'd do anything for you." He embraced her tightly, threatening to never let go. Yui sobbed onto his shoulder, feeling weak, helpless. Yui suddenly realised why she liked him so much, he shared so many traits her Dad did when he was younger, the recklessness, the will to fight for others.

"Thank you... I'll head on home. See you tomorrow."

~The library. 11:37.

Yui sighed up at the stars, had the world finally gave her a chance to be happy in school? She had Sky, Aki and now, Dante. The only thing she was missing was a boyfriend, which she fantasised Dante as. She caught herself in more romance novels, more fiction than she did factual in the past weeks, his influence, she thought. She sipped her coco and sat back in her seat, again gazing at the stars.

"Yui?"

"Ah, Yes Mindy?"

"I'm going home. Do you want to stay for a bit?"

"Nah, it's ok. I've had enough time to think." She thanked Mindy for her hot coco and began walking home.

"Hey! Robot girl!" Oh great, the girls from earlier.

"Leave me alone! What did I do to you?!" Yui shouted.

'"We didn't have time to finish. No Dante to save you this time." She grabbed Yui's hair and dragged her and threw Yui into a circle of her friends.

"Cowards."

"What was that?" She kicked her stomach.

"Cowards."

"Really? You want to fight? Even though you know I'll kick your ass and then find your precious Dante too." Something clicked with Yui as soon as she mentioned Dante. She liked him. Too much to lose to a pack of animals.

Yui spat at her feet, earning another kick. They then began to beat the heck out of her, her head bled heavily from the gash, her shoulders burned with pain.

Getting up slowly and wiping blood from her cheek, she quickly blocked the next right hook with her elbow and pushed the girl onto her back, using what Kazuto had taught her. She then spun and kicked the other girl back, finishing the next with a punch in between the eyes. The three were dazed from what had happened, giving Yui the perfect opportunity to run. She did. She ran as fast as she could home.

~School the next day.

No one cared about the gash on her head, or the bruises covering her body, Yui woke up early that morning, in order to avoid her parents. She left early, leaving a note saying, I'm meeting with Sky this morning, so I left early. See you tonight.

She glumly made the same routine to school, minus the constant throwing and glaring. Making it to Sky's house, she inhaled heavily, then sighed. She knocked and waited.

"Coming!..." The locks clicked.

"Hey Sky."

"Yui? What're you doing her, it's 6 in the morning and- WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sky screamed, seeing the gash on her forehead.

"Shhhh! I'll tell you inside. Can I come in until school time?"

"Wait what- I mean, of course, I'll get some food. We should get a doctor to look at that, it looks deep."

"I'll be fine. I can't let my parents know, they'll start a freaking manhunt."

"O-ok... Sit down. I'll go get Aki."

"WAIT WHAT? You- you and Aki... Sleep tog-togeth-together?!"

"No! He's in the guest room, we had a sleepover last night."

Sky had lied, really, Aki was in her bed. She didn't want to further bring pain to Yui though. That was a story for another time.

Yui sighed for the umpteenth time. She stretched her arms then suddenly wince, looking down at her abdomen, it was extremely painful now she thought of it. She had had most of the attacks there.

"Back!" She brought in two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Not too great at cooking, Aki does the cooking normally. He'll be down in a minute." Sky finished.

"So your parents just let you have a sleepover?"

"Well...Not exactly. They don't exactly know. They're out for a couple weeks so..."

"Haha, Don't worry. I won't say a word."

"Never doubted you for a second Yui."

Aki walked in slightly dazed, he staggered into the kitchen and the girls heard him making some toast. He came out then greeted them.

"Morning folks."

"Morning Aki!" Yui smiled.

"Morning Hun. Come sit here."

"Woah!? What happened to your head Yui?!"

"Um...It...It was last night." She began, scratching her neck, "I... I never told anyone and I don't want you to come with me if that's ok, but on some nights, I sneak out to the library. Mindy let's me watch the store while a sit at the top reading a book or watching the stars with a hot coco..." The thought of her favourite place made here yearn for it. "But last night, on the way home. Those girls that have been beating the crap out of me lately-"

"You're being beat up? Why didn't you say?!"

"Because you're so happy together at the moment... I didn't want to bring you both down."

"You should have told us..." Sky said guiltily.

"It's fine Siko. Anyway, they stopped me on the way home, and beat me up... I had to use some Sao techniques to escape. And the gash is from being thrown into the circle."

"Are you going to tell Dante?"

"...I...I don't know..." Yui had told her best friend about her crush weeks ago, since then, Sky had been doing her best to help Yui out, although, she didn't really need it.

"I need help to cover it up until I decide."

"You can't cover up a gash like that... It's impossible."

"Makeup."

"That will be excruciatingly painful. I won't do it."

"Fine..." Yui grunted and whipped out her phone. She brought up her contacts and told Dante to meet her outside school before lessons.

"I'll tell him. But we need to stop these girls. I can't take much more, if I see them again I'll have to tell my parents."

"Ok! We got your back Yui! We'll find the girls, you concentrate on Dante." Aki said enthusiastically, the morning drowsiness starting to wear off. Yui nodded and cleaned away her bowl before setting out to school with Sky and Aki at her side.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and or pm as always, It really helps out! Also, crude language will appear from time to time as it helps to bring the feel of life for Yui across. She is 16 after all. But that's why it's rated T for teen. See you next time!**


	4. Dante's question

**A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I'm loving writing it, It's just so fun to write something a little more complex and I guess mature. Please enjoy! Should be getting these out on Thursdays by the way.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Dante and Yui.

Yui walked in between the protection of her friends, keeping her head low. Aki and Sky made sure to keep the other people away from her, but today was different, no one had even attempted to shout at Yui, or the other two for that matter of fact. Yui wondered what was going on. She would have to wait until she arrived at school.

Yui split off to find Dante, meeting him just outside the main entrance. "H-hi!..." Yui awkwardly flicked hair out of her eye,

"Hi Yui. Wait...Why is there a gash on your forehead!?"

"Umm...Those girls, the ones you defended me from yesterday...They er... They came back."

"What?! Where did this happen? Everyone's been talking about how you beat up a few girls! No one is even making fun of you, What is going on?"

"That doesn't matter... I just want to ask you not to take anything out on them... I'm...different. It's understandable."

"No it's not. But-but if you really don't want me to... stop them I-I won't."

"Thank you Dante... What have we got first?"

"Maths. Great, at least I get to sit with you..."

"Th-thank you."

"Um Yeah. Actually, I was wondering... Would you like to come to that park after school? It's just off school grounds."

Yui froze. Her heart sped up and her brain frazzled. She knew he could just be being friendly but...

"Defiantly!" She managed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

~Later on.

Dante waited for Yui outside English. He looked down and tapped his foot. He had never done something like this before, what does he say? Does he act cool or seem bothered if she says no? It frustrated him how hard this was and how easy it should've been, at least in concept.

"Hey Dante!" Yui twirled before him, back and fourth. He looked up quickly and apologised, before leading the way.

"So..." His mind had difficulty finding what to say.

"Lovely day... Pretty park." Yui said, staring up at the leaves blowing around them and the golden glisten of the sun.

"Y-yeah... I've um... I've got something to ask." He tried to calm his nerve by biting his lip.

"Yes?"

"I like you. Like, like like. For a while now, actually. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down to that restaurant tonight... The...Romantic...One."

Yui froze and stared into his eyes, unable to believe what had just happened.

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine...I'm kinda...asking you on a date..."

"R-really!? Yes! Of course Yes!" Yui hugging him then backed away awkwardly "...Um sorry... I've wanted to do that for a while. I'll um... See you tonight." Yui skipped off, then ran back, pecked his cheek and skipped off again.

"Wow...That went...Well." Dante rubbed his cheek before walking back home.

~Later, Yui is at home.

"Yup! Dante asked me out!" Yui screamed excitedly down the phone.

"Told you there was someone Yui! That's brilliant! Where are you going?"

"The new restaurant, the really romantic one that's meant for couples, you've been there before, what's it like?"

"Beautiful. The service is great and the food is delicious. But the best bit is the atmosphere! I'm guessing Dante picked it to help out with the mood. He didn't seem to have too much experience in the way of relationships."

"Well, neither do I. I can't wait!"

"Gotta go Yui. Hope you have fun!"

The phone clicked and for the first time, Yui wasn't sad the instant she put the phone down. Luckily her parents were out, meaning they didn't hear that conversation. She would have to deal with her parents some other time. For now, makeup. Something Yui didn't put on often, since she saw no point. She didn't want to look nice for the people around her anyway. Other than Sky. But since Dante...Well... She had someone to try to look her best for.

Yui carefully decided on her outfit, another thing new to her. She had bought many dresses over the years, but never properly got to wear them, since she had nowhere to where them except when she went out with her parents. She decided on a red dress, with ruffles at the bottom, White lining traced the top of the ruffles.

"Humph, Red and White. Just like Mom."

After another hour of tidying her hair, doing makeup and double checking her dress was the best, she decided she was ready.

"Ok. I'm going on a date!" She squealed, almost jumping with excitement, before remembering the heels she was wearing.

~Dante, at home.

"Ok, Aki. Help. What do I do?"

"Oh come on Dante, just be yourself! You must have noticed how relaxed Yui is around you, compared to just being on her own. She hangs loose with you, she always stands on your side when talking with us. These may be small things but it's because she really likes you! The only thing you're going to have to do is be yourself. Don't try and be better, that'll just make you seem like an idiot. Go on. It'll be fine."

"Um, ok. Ok. Thanks."

"She already told us she liked you! Wait, don't tell her I said that, she's probably the most excited she has ever been in her life, just listen to what I said. Tell me all about it once you get back, Ok?"

"Got it, Thanks. Bye!"

Click. Exhale. Inhale. Go. Dante began walking towards Yui's house, a goofy grin on his face.

~Yui's house.

Knock knock knock. "He's here!"

"Coming!" Yui hurried down the stairs, trying not to trip. She came to the door, unlocked with a click and flung the door open,

"Hi Yui." The girls stood in front of the door menacingly, the ring leader narrowing her eyes.

"Hi..."

"We heard you're going on a date with Dante. What did we say about leaving him alone earlier? Oh and don't try your fancy fighting style on us, we're prepared this time."

"Yeah, he asked me out. Now, sod off."

"Aww, that hurt my feelings! I want to stay with my best friend in the entire world, so why don't you let us in?"

"Um let me think about that. No. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, just leave me alone."

"Oooh. Scary."

"I'm just as much human as you are, in fact, I'm more so. At least I have the decency not to go around beating up whoever's different."

"Wow. Now you've done it."

"Just because I can get dates without paying?" Yui ducked under the flying punch.

"Robot bitch!"

"Go away!" Yui flung the door back, and fumbled at the lock. The click was the most satisfying thing she could hear at that moment. Other than Dante's voice.

"We're not going anywhere Yui! Why don't you face your fears? Or wait for your hero Dante as the damsel in distress!"

"Have you seriously not got anything better to do?!"

"Listen! We'll make you a deal, you tell Dante you don't like him and we'll go away. Forever."

"I've had enough of you! I'm not doing what you say, ever!" She grabbed her phone from her handbag and dialed Dante.

"Hello? Yui?"

"Hi Dante, I'm going to be a little late, can you just...How do I put this... Wait a little before you pick me up?"

"Why?"

"Um, there is some...stuff I have to take care of."

"If it's the girls tell me!"

"I-It's..."_ Yui gave up. "I didn't want to drag you into his but...Yes. It is."

"I'm already on my way."

"Great. Sorry Dante... This kinda ruins the mood for the Date,"

"As losing as the Date is with you..."

"...I'm not bothered..." Yui finished, remembering what her Dad loved to say to Asuna, her Mom.

"Exactly. See you there."

"Ok."

Yui put the phone back. Sighing she opened up the door, only to narrowly dodge the punch thrown her way.

"So, you decided to meet us huh?"

"Get away from my house,"

"Fine" The group walked down the road a bit, waiting for Yui. Yui followed, preparing herself. She had hoped never to have to use what she learnt in Sao. That was a stupid hope, More of an impossible wish.

"What do you want?"

"I like Dante, but hate you. So we want you to stay away so when I ask him out and he says yes, I won't have to hang around you. Understand?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No! I will be around Dante as much as I want! You have already ruined my life, you people at school! I'm not having you ruin my chance at romance!" The outburst sent Yui into a rage, her eyes flicked, showing an almost fire like substance in her eye. She kicked out at the ring leaders legs, and rolled over her back, punching the other two as she rolled off. She could hear her father inside her head, Stop, Stop, Stop, but she didn't, she couldn't. Years of built up anger came flowing out, her dress tore, her makeup ruined her hair frazzled. The only thing that made her stop beating them up was the sound of a voice.

"Yui!?"

Yui froze and inhaled sharply.

"Dante... I didn't want you to see this side of me..." She turned around.

"You beat these up, on your own?" Yui played through her mind the scene ahead. In her mind, she had ruined her chance with Dante.

"Yes. It's because of my Dad, he taught me to defend myself...I...I also have a quicker reaction time...Because of my...Origin. I understand if you... If you..." Yui sniffed. "If you think I'm...dangerous...Unknown... an outcast."

"Why would I ever think that?" Dante rushed forward and hugged Yui, pulling her head into his chest.

"I'm a monster..."

"No. They had it coming, it's just built up anger. It's your fault!" He shouted at the girls whimpering on the ground.

"Sorry about the date."

"Hey, It's not over yet! Why don't we get you cleaned up, and we can act like this never happened."

"Ok."

Another 20 minutes and Yui came out looking beautiful in a flowered yellow dress.

"It's more for summer really...Not Autumn"

"I think you look beautiful."

"Th-thanks." Yui looked away to hide her blush. Dante pulled her chin towards him, so she was looking into his eyes.

"It's fine, we're fine, you're fine. Don't worry about them, We'll sort it out. Together."

"Ok." Yui grabbed Dante's hand and they walked together to the restaurant.

~After the date.

The dinner was beautiful, Yui had enjoyed every bit of it. The food, the atmosphere and of course, Dante's company.

"So...You want to do this again sometime?"

"We know each other well Dante, We don't need dates, But yeah! I'd love to! By the way, this does make us, dating. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So I have a girlfriend."

"And I have a boyfriend."

Yui stood on her tiptoes so she was level with his face and pressed her lips against his. This sensation was incredible, My first kiss, she thought, was with you, Dante.

Dante kissed back after overcoming the shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See you tomorrow, Boyfriend." She winked.

"Bye, Yui." Dante laughed.

Yui shut the door, and jumped, She ran up thew stairs to her bedroom and jumped on her bed, hugging her pillow. She had a constant smile on her face that she just couldn't get rid of. This was one of the best days of her life, she decided.

"Yui! We're home!" Shouted her parents, Asuna and Kazuto.

"Hi Mom! Dad!" Yui came downstairs.

"Are you ok?"

"Right as rain."

"Hmm. Ok. Your sister is out for another couple weeks. We talked to the school and she is doing a special writing assignment. We know you were excited for her coming back hone tomorrow, but hey, it's only a couple of weeks."

"Oh...Ok... Why did she want to go a boarding school anyway?"

"She isn't staying there, it's just for these assignments she got offered that will really boost her CV. You understand. Want to come see Eugou in old Alfheim?" Kazuto explained.

"Why don't you all just log in to a new game? You've maxed out everything." Yui questioned, tilting her head.

"Maybe. But Aincrad holds a lot of memories for us." Kazuto nodded at Asuna cheerfully, "We'd hate to leave it."

"Hmm. It holds memories for me too, although not all of them were good..."

"Well we have bad memories too. But we have to beat heathcliff, for... taking out our anger."

"We've been trying for weeks at Max level, why don't we call some backup?"

"I want to do it alone, with Asuna and you."

"Mm!" Asuna made an affirmative noise.

"Fine... Race you to the blue amusphere!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuto chased her, not wanting her to have his prized limited edition Amusphere.

As the two ran off, Asuna closed the closet door, but not before taking a long look at the Nerve gear on the shelf, waiting, collecting dust. The blue 'memory full' light flashing constantly.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy? Drama! Fluff! Stuff! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! I'm trying to keep my work best quality but I'm running low on Ideas, if you put ideas in reviews or PMS I'll be sure to take it on board! (That's for both stories but mainly a new life by the way) Same with criticism, Feel free to criticise but please justify. See you on Tuesday with, A new life!**


	5. Remember?

**A/N: I should taken more time to flesh out Yui's and Dante's relationship before Dante's confession, so, to at least somewhat fix that, This will be more of a flashback chapter. And I got a review from a guest asking how a robot can grow. Fair question. I always imagined this body as a sort of... Half human. It uses robotics yes, but it has cells that divide and real organs. The idea being she is tank born. Like a clone. I hope this answers the reviewer's question.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

The sun set in the distance, beyond the shade of the oak tree, Yui brought Dante to her parent's favourite place...  
They sat on the top of the hill, under the old oak tree, awkwardly holding hands. Dante looked rather relaxed, Yui was flustered.

Do I make a move? Can I hug him? Is that weird? She thought, straightening her skirt.

"Oh, um... Do you remember before we went out, in the weeks leading up to my confession. I thought maybe I was being too pushy."

"Nah, I didn't know whether you liked me or not, those signals may have been coincidences..." Yui said, again awkwardly.

"Really?! No they were..."

~A few weeks before Dante confessed.

"Gah!" Yui slipped, her books flying everywhere. She watched as the laughing crowd walked over her books, stepping on them and destroying her work. Dante saw this and walked up to her, knelt down and helped her pick up her books.

"Thanks Dante... You're going to dig yourself a hole if you keep helping me like this..."

"I don't care."

"Aw, thanks." Dante took hold of her arm, and rubbed it soothingly. He stared into her deep chocolate eyes and Yui felt like he was staring straight into her soul.

"You need to stop worrying about what everybody else thinks of me. It's only the thoughts of you and our friends that I care about. I don't care if they think I'm a god or a lesser being. As long as you and our friends like me, I'm ok." Did that sound too obvious? Dante asked himself. Dante still looked into her eyes, she couldn't break herself away.

"Hmm...O-ok... See you later." Yui shuffled off in a rush.

"Damn it... Did I say something wrong?" Dante asked himself.

Yui thought to herself as she fast walked her way to lesson. 'What was that? He looked into my eyes in such a way... No... He can't like me, it's just a friendly gesture! Ooooh. I'm so flustered! Gaaah!' She rushed into English in a way she never had and sat quickly and abruptly. 'Just wait. It'll never happen again.'

~The next day.

Yui sighed as she exited the building and looked around for her friends.

"Hey Sky, Aki. Where's Dante?"

"He went looking for you, he's in the school." Aki answered.

"We'll wait up, go on, we can see you want to look for him." Sky said suggestively.

She nodded and ran back inside, searching the main hall. He was leaning against a locker, obviously bored, waiting for Yui.

"Dante!"

"Yui? Oh, I thought you hadn't got out yet."

"Haha... Yeah... We're going, you coming?"

"Course!"

The four walked home together, Aki's arm around Sky's waist, Dante had his hands in his pocket, though he was twitching in a way suggesting he wanted to hold Yui's hand, that was presently holding the strap on her bag.

"Hey Dante, want to come over to play some gravity?"

"Some gravity?"

"Please don't tell me you haven't played gravity."

"My parents don't let me dive often... I don't have the latest games..."

"You're coming over to mine right now and we are going to show you the best game ever! Aki, Siko! Log in when you get back!"

Yui opened the door to her house, showing Dante in. He stood at the doorway awkwardly.

"Yui?! Come see Eugou in the flesh!"

"What?!" Yui told Dante to wait a second as she rushed into the office, standing before her and Kazuto was Eugou, in a body just like hers, getting used to real gravity like she did.

"Uncle Eugou?"

"Hi Yui, Kazuto really outdid himself this time, eh?"

"Yup. Can we bring Aunt Alice out too?"

"That'll take a bit of time to get the body but... If Eugou wants to then-"

"Are you kidding me Kazuto? Of course I want my wife here with me!"

"I was just kidding, of course."

"Wow... Oh, Dad, I've got a friend round."

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me."

"Well...It's a boy..." She waited in the awkward silence as her uncle and her Father both stared at her in silence.

"Introduce me." Eugou and Kazuto said at the same time.

"Both of you?! Ugh... Fine."

Yui lead the two out of the office and to the main door where Dante was still standing rather awkwardly.

Kazuto plastered on a smile and stretched out his hand to which Dante gladly accepted. Then Kazuto pulled him in and spoke in his ear, "Make sure you're ready before you ask my baby girl out, ok?"

"Umm, We're just friends..."

"I can see you like her just from looking at you. Just a general warning. My friend here would like to meet you."

"Ah. My name is Eugeo. I am Yui's uncle, although not really. But just treat me as though I am."

"Yes sir."

"That's Eugeo. I don't like formality."

"Yes, Eugeo." Eugeo stumbled a little.

"Woah... Just give me a minute. New body."

"Huh?" Dante tilted his head curiously.

"Oh, Forgot to tell you. I'm an A.I. Like Yui."

"Ah."

"Well you've all met. Let's go." Yui dragged Dante by his hand upstairs."

Kazuto and Eugeo stood next to each other watching her run off.

"The first boy she's brought home... It's starting isn't it. Eugeo?"

"Yup... Remember talking about Yui in the academy? In Aclization."

"Yes... Back then she was a little girl. Only three... She grows up so fast."

"Come on Kazuto, We need to get back to testing this body, I think my right pinky isn't working correctly." Eugeo lead Kazuto, flexing his pinky.

~Upstairs.

"So sorry about that!" Yui sat cross legged on her bed, huddling a pillow.

"Nah, All girls Dad's are like that. I bet Siko's parents were like that with Aki."

"But my uncle was there too!"

"Yeah, he's an A.I?"

"My dad got stuck in Aclization when he was stabbed by a former member of Laughing coffin when he was in his late teens. He was stuck because his cells were reforming, to us it was only two days but to him... Your fluctlight is accelerated by 10 times, meaning he felt two years. He met Eugeo and well... Yeah."

"I see. We gonna play this 'gravity' then?"

"Sure!"

Yui passed Dante the Amusphere she kept spare for Sky and dived in, laying on her back on the bed.

~Inside Gravity.

Yui spawned in her Bistilla class character. A wolf like creature with a focus on engineering. Her character had the lightest shade of blue, almost white, her hair, tied into a ponytail, flopped around her back as she moved. Her fur was a deep black. Dante made it in moments after, with his newly created character. A Laptan. Like Sky. A human like creature, but with shiny blue skin, short hair and a specialisation in life support and food growth.

"A Laptan huh? What made you choose that?"

"I don't know. I liked the look."

"Haha, Come on. Let me show you around our Station." Yui felt like she was showing Dante around their home, their little haven. Dante felt privileged as he saw that this stuck to their friends and their friends only. Meaning he had truly been accepted as a close friend. He watched the way Yui moved in this form, she moved more freely, like she hadn't a care in the world, her hips swayed seductively, but really, Yui was just being herself. It was the eyes around her that made her be so closed up. At least in here she knew no one could stare at or bully her.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's awesome. I think I'd like to help you in engineering, but I guess I'm more suited to life support, eh?"

"Yeah, We can share the same crew quarters though."

Yui winked and swung around a concrete pillar at the corner of a corridor and walked away. Leaving Dante lost. She appeared again but from a behind him.

"Come, we'll show you how to play. The others just arrived."

Aki and Sky and Yui all taught their various speciality to Dante, Aki taught him how to mine the various planets they flew to to orbit and how to fly to the various planets, Sky showed him how to grow plants and maintain the oxygen supply. But he doesn't the most time with Yui, they laughed as Yui held his hand to help fix a fuse or calibrate the mining laser.

"So...That's it. That's all I can show you."

"Oh...Ok well, I better get to live support then." Yui grabbed him before he left, blushed and quickly kissed his cheek before returning to her work.

Dante rubbed his blue cheek as the door slid shut behind him. It was a different Yui in here, one he liked just as much as the timid Yui in real life.

~Present.

"Yeah... Thanks for that kiss... It gave me confidence."

"Good. Because it took a lot of confidence to do it." Yui crossed her arms before shuffling a little closer to Dante.

"Hmm. What about that time we fell into that awkward position, Hehe, that was funny."

"We don't speak, about that."

"Ah. Ok." Dante laughed.

"Well. It's been a lovely night Yui. Other than those girls earlier. How about another Date sometime?"

"Of course."

"Well... Goodnight."

"Wait!... There's...Something I want to do..."

"Yes?" Yui timidly shuffled her feet and blush flushed her face red.

"Come closer." She clicked her heels together.

"Ok?" He walked up to her, Yui looked up into his eyes like the many times before, except this time she didn't look away from embarrassment. This time it wasn't a mistake. She purse her lips and pressed it against Dantes, only for a brief moment. But a brief moment was all she needed. She then quickly looked down. Dante lifted her chin with his finger.

"Thanks for that." His kissed her forehead.

~Yui's house.

Yui opened the door and for the first time in years, a genuine smile on her face.

"Mum! Dad! Eugeo!"

"Yes Honey!?"

"I'm home!"

"We can see that." Kazuto said walking down the stairs, a light cube in his hand.

"Who's that?"

"Alice."

"Awesome. Aunt Alice has a body?"

"It's coming tomorrow. Alice was just talking with Eugeo."

"How did she take being told she was an A.I all those years ago."

"Let's just say it took a few months for the information to settle in."

"Ah. Umm... I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess, Dante asked you out?"

"Y-yes... How did you know?"

"I can see he liked you, it was only a matter of time."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, He seems ok. Invite him over for the parent meal thing soon though. I have to pass judgement."

"O-ok..."

"Run along. Asuna's making spicy food again."

"Yes!" Yui fist pumped as she ran into her bedroom and jumped onto her bed, diving straight into Gravity.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I know it's a few hours late. Sorry. See you on the weekend for a double update of this and if I can A new life. (Hopefully).**


	6. Second date

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this, nothing really to report other than to say thank you for the constant support!**

* * *

Chapter 5. Yui's library.

Yui sighed again as she watched her health base drop below 0 HP and the familiar 'you are dead' sign obstructed her vision. Moments later, she was revived outside the ruby castle, along with her parents.

"Would it kill you just to ask Eugeo and Alice or our friends to come and help?"

"Yup."

"You are so difficult." Yui said, bringing up her menu screen.

"What're you doing?" Asuna asked.

"I'm meeting a friend soon, I've got to get ready. Say hi to Eugeo for me!" Yui waved before logging out, awakening on her bed.

"Ok. Makeup. Wait, do I need makeup? If I do how much? Ahhhh!" Yui ran back and forth, changing dresses, trying different colours of lipstick and constantly video calling Siko to check how she looked.

"What about this? Black lipstick green dress, short, tight."

"It's fine, like every other outfit you have showed me."

"But is it the right one?"

"Yes... Can we just get you going yet? You'll end up late."

"How long have I got?"

"Twenty minutes."

"One more outfit."

"For gods sake... Go on then." Yui thanked her and proceeded along with trying on a different outfit. After eventually picking out green lipstick, a yellow dress and yellow sparkling heels, she walked outside with her purple handbag gripped in her hand.

When eventually meeting Dante at the restaurant he had planned out, she felt a lot better, seeing him in a much more formal yet almost... relaxed style cheered her up.

"You look colourful tonight, in a good way." Dante said.

"Thanks, you clean up nicely. Shall we?"

"Aren't I supposed to say that?"

"A small role reversal." She winked then kissed his cheek before leading him in.

"Table for two, under Dante Vigour."

"Come this way." The waitress led them to a small table by the window, with beautiful candles in a more spaced out area.

"This place is very... atmospheric. I love it so far, how much did it cost you?"

"That doesn't matter. As long as you like it, I don't care much for the price." Yui made an affirmative noise and his behind the menu, blushing. She skimmed the main courses, deciding to skip a starter. There were many expensive meals, all very sophisticated, like Lobster and steak. Yui didn't like fish all that much and so went for a chicken and salad meal with a chilly sauce.

"You like your spices don't you Yui."

"Yup. I take it from my Dad, He loves anything hot and spicy."

"Well, I'm going for a spaghetti Bolognaise, you?"

"Chicken Chilly salad. Yum." Yui had a sparkle in her eye as she said chilly. Dante pressed.

"So, what made you like Spicy food?"

"A long time ago... In Aincrad, when my parents found me... My Dad was having a spicy sandwich as my parents figured out between themselves what to do with me. I called them Mama and Papa back then, innocent little me walked up to 'Papa' and simply asked for a bit of his sandwich. Mum was sceptical but my Dad let me have a piece and well... Yeah. I loved it."

"Huh... They found you?"

"I... I'm an A.I. You know that. I was originally an A.I for Sao. I was to monitor the emotions of players, in case of anything extreme enough to effect their bodies through their nervous system. As soon as the game became the death game however, I was locked out. I watched as hundreds of people threw themselves off buildings due to depression and I watched as people balled up hugging their knees, Insanity controlling their thoughts. It was horrible... Two years later, I got too close to a couple, and I blacked out. The players were Asuna and Kazuto and they've looked after me ever since. They are my parents. Even after Sao official government folk attempted to take me off their hands for research purposes. My parents pushed them back."

"Wow... You've been through a lot Yui... Those...People that bully you. They have no right."

"They don't... But they don't care."

"I do. And I won't stop defending you. Not ever." Dante grasped her hand with both his and looked deep into her eyes. Yui looked away and blushed, only to have her face turned back to Dante by his finger.

"Hey. Don't turn that beautiful face away." He kissed her forehead.

"Ahem. Chicken Salad with extra chilly sauce?" The couple franticly broke apart and smiled at the waiter.

"Here."

"So the Spaghetti is for you sir. Please enjoy your meals, any sauces?" The waiter added with a small bow.

"No thanks, we're good." They said, synchronised.

Moving back to their meals, they dug in. Delicately nibbling away at their food. Yui enjoyed her spice, having to glug some of her water down every so often to cool her mouth down.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could drink some wine? You can in France..."

"I'm not to bothered, Alcohol isn't really a big thing to me." Yui replied.

"Still, it's more romantic."

"Fair enough. I was wondering... After we've finished our meals and paid the bill, would you let me take you somewhere?"

"Sure. Anywhere. Unless it's some kind of creepy mansion, in which case, No thank you."

"Don't worry, it's not a creepy mansion."

"Sure."

~After the meal.

"That was beautiful Dante... Ah, look at the night sky, twinkling with stars. Breath in that fresh air... I love the night."

"It's almost as pretty as you... But not quite." Dante hugged Yui from behind, making her blush. This was only her second date, was that normal? Maybe she was just overreacting.

"Come, I want to show you something." Yui brought Dante to the library and checked the sign. Closed. Perfect.

"Mindy?"

"Ah, Yui! Just in time! We just closed."

"...I...I wondered if it was ok to bring..."

"Yes?"

"My new boyfriend upstairs... with me... and maybe a hot chocolate."

"You have a boyfriend? And I wasn't the first person you told?"

"Haha, yeah... Sorry."

"Well, come on in. Let me get a look at him." Dante awkwardly stood as he was examined by the librarian.

"Are you romantic?" Mindy interrogated.

"I hope so, am I Yui?"

"Definitely."

"Hmm. Acceptable. Go on. I'm happy to see you a bit more open Yui, as long as you don't start bringing groups of people in here. Just you and Dante. Only with you however, don't come alone." Mindy directed the last sentence at Dante.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Polite. Good. Yui, keep watch. Hot chocolate is fully stocked where it normally is, there are mugs there too. Here's the key to lock up."

"Thanks." Yui took the key and hugged a goodbye to Mindy. Mindy gave Dante a 'look after her' glance before claiming into her car.

The couple went upstairs to the window view.

"So... This is where sad little old me likes to hang out."

"It's lovely Yui. Lovely, quiet and has a great view too."

"I know... I stay up her most nights, reading a book with hot chocolate, looking up at the stars. I love it. Understand that you must tell no one. Not even our friends. It's our place now, and ours only."

"I understand."

"Good, now, how about a hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Dante said, slightly chuckling.

Yui walked back down the stairs, fetched the book she was halfway through and walked behind the reception desk. Pouring the hot chocolate, she thought about her night. It was a different experience for her, since she had never been on dates before. She didn't know how to act or how to get ready but for some reason, it just flowed. They couldn't stop chatting and giggling and laughing. Yui decided it was Dante and that going on a date with some other chump wouldn't flow at all.

"Hot chocolate!" Yui walked up with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate, the book held under her arm. Dante read the the cover he could partially see. History of humanity, the bookmark seemed to be close to the end.

"History of humanity? Seems interesting."

"Oh this little thing... I wanted to know more than I did in the past. I was born...Created with minimal information on history, the furthest I went back was the beginning of the 20th century. I had to read up on the world wars and such."

"Oh... That's nice... That you want to know more."

Yui giggled and sat with her hot chocolate, gently placing it on the table next to her armchair. Dante sat on a beanbag she brought up earlier.

"If I could bring up an extra armchair I would... Sorry about the bean bag."

"It's fine. I shouldn't technically be here anyhow."

"Ok." Yui stared up at the stars with her boyfriend, reading books together, laughing at his face when she revealed the recliner in her chair, then playfully fighting for control over the chair.

Eventually, they decided to head off, Yui locked up, after clearing away the empty mugs and putting back the mass of books that were piled up upstairs.

"Thanks Dante. I had a great night." Yui smiled.

"Your welcome Yui, but I should be thanking you, that was wonderful."

"Well, I guess this is good night."

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'd love for you to."

Yui awkwardly stretched out her hand, Dante took it in his and smiled affectionately. Yui blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush." Dante said.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not blushing." Yui said, her face flushed red.

"Ok! Ok... Just saying you look cute."

"Th-thanks...I guess. I'm not used to contact with a guy though."

"Think of me as Sky If it helps."

"No...Because I want it to be romantic..."

"Then it will be." Dante moved his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, making her blush furiously.

"No need to blush."

"Shut it, Italian boy." Yui said, half playful.

Can't laughed and squeezed her hand gently, slowly Yui's blush faded, before she became confident enough not to look away from the link in between them.

Before long, they reached her doorstep, and regretfully Yui said goodnight.

"See you tomorrow." Yui shut the door behind her and stood in the hallway, No, she thought, one more thing. Yui ran back outside and caught Dante walking away.

"You deserve one last thing." Yui pecked his lips and ran back inside.

Dante touched his lips, warmth remaining from her kiss.

"Wow..." Dante walked home that night with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

Yui smiled and sighed happily as she slipped her shoes off. Oh crap, now I have to deal with my parents. She thought as she carefully tread into the kitchen. Cooking was Eugeo, who was humming happily. Hmm, Uncle Eugeo is going to be easier to tell than my parents, we'll start there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry couldn't get this out on Sunday. Was planning to have it out at about ten last night (GMT) but didn't have the time. So had to wait until after school. Chapters will be out as normal this week. Please continue to review and Pm me for questions! Your support is amazing, thank you all so much! Even if you don't review, having 31,000 views is a dream come true!**


	7. Comfortable

**A/N: Hiya all! Have been writing like mad these past few days, really hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Nothing else to say so BEGIN!**

* * *

Chapter 6. Comfortable.

"Uhh, Hi. Uncle Eugeo." Yui performed a short bow. Eugeo returned it.

"Hi Yui, how are you?"

"Good thanks, how about you? Are you getting used to your new body?"

"Yes, I am. I need to learn the laws of your world though, I need a job and a house and all kinds of stuff, You grew up learning, It's much hard for me!"

"You'll be fine. Umm, I came in here to tell you something though."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you so you could back me up with my parents."

"Go on." Eugeo took of his apron and oven gloves.

"Well you know my friend, Dante. I-err, He asked me out."

"And?" Eugeo said, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"I said yes. Aren't you going to get all protective or worried or something?"

"No, I'm not, But your parents will!" He laughed and embraced Yui. "I've seen you grow up from a little girl; I'm finally starting to see you grow up!"

"Thanks Eugeo. Think Alice will act the same way?"

"Probably, we can tell her later. I'll help out with telling your parents." He said, turning down the oven, making sure his food wouldn't burn.

Yui sighed as she flopped onto her bed. That wasn't too bad, she thought, it only involved me inviting Dante over for dinner with my parents and extreme embarrassment. "Ugh."

Yui decided to go on gravity then get to bed, it was nearly eleven pm, so just a quick twenty minutes she thought.

"Link start!" Her mind was thrown into the world she was created.

~In game.

Yui inhaled, exhaled, flung open her eyes. This space station was her own, no one else's. She went down to her mining deck, picked out her freshly mined ore and set it off again. A small information box appeared above her machinery. 12 hours before full. She took off her space suit and put on something more comfortable for her Bistilla species, something that allowed her tail to be free. She walked into her quarters. Posters stuck on the wall, of Sao. In a display case lay her parents weapons of choice, she had had to do some considerable hacking to allow these in the game, but it's all connected by the seed and thus, possible, especially for an A.I.

"So, this is what new games look like today, huh?" Kazuto said, looking at the walls around him.

"E-eh!? How did you-?"

"Direct link. Brought in the cable."

"Oh. Well, this is my private space station, welcome."

"Why are you a wolf?"

"Because I wanted to be, and it's a Bistilla. Why are you a human?"

"Because I wanted to be like my old Kirito, kinda hard in this spacesuit though, how do I take it off?"

"You can't, you have to make or collect some clothes. We could raid a Griegam base if you like?"

"This is weird. Never have played a sci-fi Vrmmo before, unless GGO counts. I'll give it a kick go, as long as I can use that sword."

"It's a game about phasers and laser guns but you still want to use a sword? You never change do you?"

"No, I don't. May I?" Kazuto pointed at his elucidator.

"It is yours after all. The sword will work as an inanimate object, anything in this world can be used as a weapon, that will count as an edged environmental weapon, there's no system to help you though."

"There was no system in Aclization to help me. Other than the sword skills."

"Fair enough, Let's take the shuttle." Yui lead her father to the armoury, where he chose black armour and a makeshift sheath. Yui chose her black, white and red armour, her rare purple phaser and her legendary Bistilla laser shotgun.

"That looks awesome Yui. You pucked out a good game."

"Yeah, this is normally where me and Sky look at each other, pump our shotguns and say, while putting on imaginary sunglasses, let's roll." Yui said, reenacting the scene.

Kazuto laughed, then was lead to the shuttle bay.

"I hope you're ok with a rough takeoff!" The fighter rattled and shook then blasted out of the space station and into space. A menu appeared in front of them.

"Where to Wolf women?"

"Shut up, there, lvl 2 Griegam space station. Clothes and possibility of an uncommon weapon."

"Go ahead." The ship jumped, blue lights flashed by much like when they started up their Vr helmets.

"Haha! An Astroid field, better mark it for later mining."

"So, how do we do this?" Kazuto asked.

"Well, I land, we shoot the green pig like creatures, we steal stuff we go, sound good?"

"Yup."

"How did my alone time end up being a raid with my Dad who doesn't even own Gravity?" Yui complained as she landed, jumped out as the cockpit cover flung open and began emptying her rounds into the enemy. Kazuto jumped out after her, slashing his way through in front of her. His steps were perfect, like in Sao, except this time he was doing it for real. No external systems helping him place his foot or just alter his momentum in the slightest. It was beautiful.

Soon after their raid Kazuto left, leaving Hui back in her quarters, alone. Just how she liked it, but there was something about fighting with her father again that just made her, smile...

~ The next day.

Yui blushed as she walked to school, her hand intertwined with Dante's. They got some glares, but it was more bearable having someone by her side. Dante scared a few off, but the name calling and throwing carried on. After the school and gotten over the whole Yui won a cat fight thing, life went back to normal and the glares and bullying began in it's normal cycle again. Yui hung her head low, Dante glared back. He could be scary when he wanted to, although he always changed his expression whenever he turned to Yui.

"I hate this." Dante said.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry." Yui said, hanging her head even lower.

"No, it's not. I really like you Yui; I asked you out. I knew what would happen and I don't care. I hate this bullying not because it hurts me, but because it hurts you. Cowards. All of them." Dante clenched his fist, keeping it out of view of Yui.

Eventually they reached the school grounds, after what seemed like forever. Sky and Aki waited, talking, flirting. Dante and Yui walked up, hands still intertwined. Yui felt uncomfortable holding hands in front of all these people, but the warmth of his hand was not something she wanted to break away from.

"Hey Yui, Dante. Holding hands already?"

"Y-yeah." Yui said, shuffling her feet.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Don't worry about these assholes, just be yourselves around each other, don't change for other people." Aki said with a hint of anger in his voice, they went through the same thing at the start of their relationship.

"Come on guys, bell just rang." Everyone nodded affirmatively and headed in their respective ways to class, Dante and Yui heading the same way towards Drama.

~Lunch.

Yui came out of English with a relieved sigh. The one lesson that could be made more bearable by sitting next to Dante, Dante wasn't in. Yui flicked her hair back over her shoulder and began walking toward the exit of the building. Sky, Aki and Dante stood in a group, chatting and laughing, Yui ran up to them.

"Hey, just got out of English, god I hate that teacher."

"I know the feeling." Aki said. Dante moved his arm around Yui's shoulder.

"When was the last time we played on Gravity together?" Dante asked.

"Well, when you get a freaking Vr helmet, maybe it'll be easier!" Sky joked.

"But maybe I like going to Yui's house. Maybe I don't want one just so I have a reason to go to her place."

"Shu-shut it." Yui said, blushing uncomfortably. She shuffled her feet and slowly became accustomed to the arm wrapped around her shoulder, but she found public flattery uncomfortable.

"Haha, Watch it Dante, she bites." Sky said, laughing.

"I'll bite you!" Yui taunted Sky.

"Haha, but yeah. We should play some Gravity soon. Yui! Invite Dante to your house!"

"But- Wha- My parents, Plans and-"

"Nah, don't worry about that, Dante, go to Yui's house at 6 pm. Sharp."

"I didn't agree to this!" Yui stated.

"It's settled then." Sky ignored her, " Dante shall meet Yui at her house at 6 pm and we shall all play some Gravity."

"Siko..." Yui huffed, obviously finding it pointless to argue.

"Hey, I'll bring cookies." Dante said, calmly and gently. Yui felt herself melt at the sound of his voice.

"Fine... But this can't happen all the time. I have to Gert ready and make sure I have the correct makeup and stuff."

"No you don't, You still look beautiful without dressing up. I mean look at you now in your uniform! You're like a character from those revealing characters in anime!" Dante took a second to process what he had just said, before looking at his running girlfriend.

"PERVERT!" Yui did an Asuna and kicked his shin.

"Ooooh..." Sky and Aki said, half laughing. Dante looked upon at them like a kicked puppy.

"Hey, you deserved that." Aki said.

Dante apologised quickly and Yui soon found herself wrapped in his arms again. She wrapped her arm around his torso and pressed her head to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and started to lose herself in a trance.

"Hey, Yui, I like this and all, but you hate public affection, right?" Dante said, nudging her slightly.

"I don't care about my image in front of them, they can go screw themselves."

"I'm not complaining." Dante said as he ruffled her hair.

Aki and Sky were doing something similar, except Sky was leaning on his shoulder.

"Only five minutes left until the bell. Ugh, lunch goes so quickly." Aki told the group, mainly focusing his attention on his loving girlfriend, who was still snuggling into his shoulder.

Yui placed her hand on Dante's chest and looked ahead at Aki and Sky.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys after school right?"

"As always." Aki said, squeezing Sky's arm.

"Another two lessons to get through." Yui said.

"Well, we'll be off. See you two lovebirds later!" Aki waved.

Dante now stood facing Yui outside the building entrance. He stroked the hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. Yui stood on her tip toes and tried to keep the blush flowing in her cheeks invisible, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she had seen in films and when Aki and Sky kissed so many times before. Finally, their lips mashed together and everything went black around her, except Dante, she melted inside and pushed into the kiss. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees wobbled as she discovered a new sensation. After a while, she opened her eyes and they broke off, the blackness returning to daylight.

"See you after school Yui." Dante left her with a quick peck on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Wow... I actually don't have anything to say, see ya! Oh! Thanks for the reviews and support as always, wouldn't be here without cha! Thanks! Please review and pm me!**


	8. Dinner

**A/N: Hi! Please keep reviewing, negatives are welcome too! The reviews I have been getting lately have been awesome and I can't thank you enough! You are awesome! I used the word awesome too many times! I'll just shut up now...**

* * *

Chapter 7. Dinner.

Yui flung herself on her bed. "I-I kissed him!" She squealed afterwards, jumping off the bed and around her room.

"My first kiss..." She touched her lips and remembered the sensation. She then flung herself back on the bed. Her hair sprawled around her shoulders, flowing onto the mattress under her. Yui lay on her back with her eyes closed, replaying the memory over and over again, she reached her arms around his shoulders, they leaned in together and... It was perfect.

Yui sighed in happiness.

Dante landed roughly on his soft mattress. Flat on his face; he closed his eyes, remembering the perfect moment. Their first kiss... His first kiss... Most likely her first kiss too... All perfect. He sighed, flipped, stared at the ceiling. Now he had too wait an entire day to see her. He decided to open up his virtual chat app. Maybe Yui was online. He flipped open the laptop with the transparent screen, his 3D desktop came to life. The apps flew up around him, he tapped Vr chat.

Suddenly everything around him went white and he stood in an empty room. Aki was on, Sky was on. No Yui. "Ugh..."

In front of him appeared Aki, eating a packet of crisps.

"She's probably on Gravity. You need to get it." Aki said, munching on his crisps.

"I know, I still haven't got an amusphere. My parents really don't like the whole Vr thing. Especially after learning about what happened in Sao."

"Hmm." Aki tapped his chin as he pondered.

"Hey guys!" Dante imagined Sky beaming when making her entrance.

"Hey Sky." Both of them greeted her back.

"Yui's on Gravity, I was just playing with her... Wait, that sounded dirty, I know your minds, stop it!" Aki sniggered while Dante managed to stifle his laughter.

"Sorry... Hahahaha!" Dante couldn't hold it as Sky growled in the background.

"God, you two are so immature." She sighed.

"Yui's birthday is coming up by the way. August 19th." Aki said.

"What?! And you tell me this now? It's literally three days away!"

"Oh, did you want to know?" Aki acted innocently.

"I hate you... What would she like for her birthday?"

"I don't know, ask Sky." Aki was quick to reply.

"Hmm. She's a romantic, like her parents. Something like a meal? Or maybe a resort of some kind?"

"I've got something we could do... What about something physical too?"

"You've only been going out a week or so, no need to get her too much." Aki interrupted.

"I want to. Anything at all?" Dante repeated his question.

"Maybe... A mint condition gun gale online. They stopped selling it years ago, but there are people still online using the seed servers. Official servers have been offline for a decade, she said she wanted to see Sinon in her original form."

"Sinon?" Dante tilted his head in confusion.

"One of her parents friends, they got into a lot of trouble in MMO's, her dad had to investigated some kind of murder case. He met Sinon."

"Ah. I'm guessing that's a username."

"Yup, Yui prefers Sinon though."

"Ok, one mint condition GGO coming up. To the internet!"

Again, his desktop appeared around him in this empty room, he opened his web browser and a keyboard and a screen. He looked around second hand stores. It wasn't going to be cheap.

"These are incredibly expensive."

"I never said buy that, it's just something she's wanted." Sky skipped behind him, looking at his screen.

"This is an amazing Semi-dive system, I can see your screen perfectly." Sky said, moving some hair behind her ear. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. Aki spoke.

"Good job we found it, now we don't have to use the Amusphere if we want to talk face to face."

"Yeah... I should be able to buy it as long as I get my weekly allowance."

"You sure seem to want her to like you. Have you seen the way she looks at you, you don't need to try at all."

"I'm not trying to get her to like me, I'm trying to be an excellent boyfriend." Dante said, proudly.

"Don't get any ideas Sky, I'm broke."

"I don't need presents." She pecked his lips. "Although I'm not saying I wouldn't like a new necklace or a bracelet every now and then." Sky joked.

"Wink wink. Nudge nudge. Hint hint." Dante winked at Aki, suggesting he buy her a present.

"Well, you can wait for your birthday. See what you get." Aki tugged Sky into him, startling her.

"This program still isn't perfect... I can tell your not real, I can't feel your heartbeat or pulse..." Aki whispered, keeping her close.

"Hey, guys. I'm still here." Dante waved.

"Uhh, right."

"I'm kidding, we always see you kissing and such."

"Uhhh...?" Aki tilted his head, arms still locked around his girlfriend.

"Never mind." Dante turned back to his keyboard. Well, he didn't have anything to spend money on anyway. He clicked add to cart.

~Later, before dinner with Yui's parents.

Dante buttoned up the top button and looked at himself in the mirror, smart but not too restricted, he liked it but would they? He decided it would be fine and rushed downstairs to his awaiting family.

Yui exhaled as she continued to fret about the dinner. Was it going to be an interrogation? Of course it was, that was the point of the dinner, for Dante to make an impression on her parents. All Yui had to do was try her best to keep calm for the duration of the evening. Maybe her father would like him, although simply tolerating him would be a blessing. She straighted her skirt for the last time. A black skirt, black lipstick and a wool jumper over a t-shirt. Quite casual, but it was her house.

At last the doorbell rang and Yui ran to the door before her parents could think of getting it themselves.

"Hey, Dante." Yui said, leaning on the door.

"Hey, Yui." He leaned inside and pecked her lips. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Yui stepped back.

"Ah, Dante." Kazuto closed his laptop and turned around and walked up to Dante, extending his hand in greeting. Dante accepted and shook his hand.

Following behind the two boys, Yui awkwardly looked down, clasping her hands together. She shuffled forwards, constantly thinking about how embarrassing this was going to be.

Asuna around, turning her neck away from the food she was cooking.

"Hello Dante. Take a seat!" Asuna smiled her sweet smile and Dante instantly felt more at home. He sat slowly and cautiously, afraid of some kind of test of manners. When he finally sat, Kazuto chose the seat opposite him, perfect for interrogation. Of course, that was what Kazuto was going for.

Yui sat next to Dante, after setting the table. He managed to get a good look at her, her beautiful black lips stood out against the peach colour of her skin, her wool jumper perfectly fitted around her body and her black skirt small enough to be interesting, but just long enough to be safe with her parents.

Dante immediately averted his eyes at the call of her mother.

"Dinner's here! Beef, peas, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. Not a very traditional Japanese meal but it's tasty! I learnt to make Yorkshire puddings in London!" Asuna continued to smile as she slid the plates off her forearms and onto the table. She then took her seat next to Kazuto.

"So, Dante." Kazuto cut into a piece of his beef. "How are your grades?"

Normally Dante would be modest when asked this question, but it would be better for him to simply be honest.

"Pretty good sir. Working at B in maths and English and A in all 3 of my sciences."

"Good." Kazuto nodded as he opened his mouth a slid the piece of beef inside.

"You can call him Kazuto Dear." Asuna said after swallowing a piece of Yorkshire pudding.

"That's fine Mrs Kirigaya, he probably prefers me to call sir or Mr Kirigaya for now, he would think that I was being to casual."

Kazuto looked up at Dante, stared and then nodded to affirm.

"How long have you been going out with my daughter?"

"Four weeks, three days." Dante nodded confidently. He squeezed Yui's hand under the table. She blushed slightly, but her parents were focusing on Dante too much to notice.

"Wow, for a bloke that's pretty good. Can you tell me how to remember one's anniversary?" He laughed, Asuna stared at him shocked. "I'm kidding!" He said, waving his arms to keep back the wrath of the lightning flash.

"If I wasn't at the dinner table now I would-"

"Kiss me?"

"Not quite what I was going for." Asuna returned to her meal.

"Another question Dante. You're sixteen right?"

"Yes, seventeen in October, why?"

"You'll be beginning driving lessons soon, will you not?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you want to drive?" Yui balled her eyes out. She knew the that one of Dante's favourite things were motorbikes, he knew every competition, magazine and make of them. He was practically itching to drive one. If he told her parents he wanted to drive a motorbike, they were done for. If he lied and they found out, they'd be done for. She panicked inside, hoping Dante knew a way around, but by the slight tremble in his hand and the hesitation before his speech, he was panicking as much as she was.

"Er, well... All I've ever wanted to drive is a motorcycle... I wouldn't take Yui on it ever though, if that makes it better?"

Kazuto put down his utensils and stood from his table with a grim expression, Dante shook in fear.

"Come with me." Dante squeezed Yui's hand one last time before following Kazuto. Asuna closed her eyes briefly before turning to Yui.

~Dante and Kazuto.

Kazuto led Dante to his garage. He opened the door and switched on the light, revealing the family car and a shape covered in a cloth.

"I understand you like bikes?"

"Y-yes sir... It's all I've really wanted since I was fourteen."

"Well, wait till you see this." Dante didn't have time to be surprised before Kazuto ripped the cloth up off the shape, revealing a mint condition, black Yamaha Motorbike. Dante crouched down and scanned the perfect tires, the awesome exhaust and best of all, under all that body work, the furious engine.

"This was my black Beauty. Every weekend when Asuna's parents were out, we would take her out for a joyride, me and Asuna. She still runs as smooth as butter. Petrol however, which means she's a bugger to run. I keep her in here, my little masterpiece. But don't think that because I love Motorbikes too means you have a get out of Jail free card. If you take my daughter on any motorbike, her safety comes before any kind of speed or fun or whatever. You make sure she is safe, you hear?" Kazuto poked Dante's chest, he gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, back to our meal."

Kazuto patted Dante's back and led him back into the dining room.

"You've picked yourself a good'n, Yui. He understands good bikes." Kazuto returned from interrogation mode to his usual self and was seen smiling a lot more at the dining table.

The whole way through the rest of the meal, the young couple had their hands intertwined beneath the table, sending silent messages,

I love you

* * *

**A/N: Aaaah! Late! No! Sorry, I have been on holiday and seriously just haven't had time. I apologise deeply. Christmas special on Christmas eve! Merry Christmas all! Thanks for the support and the reviews and Pms. See you on Tuesday.**


	9. Date

**A/N: I am trying to get these out on time, but Christmas is a busy time. I expect that I won't be on time until after new year, hope you understand...Sorry... I try my best... Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! All I need to make this Christmas one of the best ever is the confirmation of a second season! That or a Girlfriend... Haha, kidding. Not especially Christmas-y this chapter but I did try to add extra fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8. Date

Yui giggled while walking with Dante, their hands intertwined and casting a shadow between them along the white beach. Yui work a plain black bikini, Dante in baggy shorts. The glow of the golden sun lit up Yui's skin, leaving Dante speechless, his jaw almost completely ajar. The kissed and rolled in the white sand and Dante smiled as he pulled her along, snorkeling in the sea. Little multicoloured fish swam by, nibbling food off their hands. It was a paradise, until the dark clouds loomed over, blacking out that shining gold light. A booming voice laughed, one Yui had hoped never to hear again, Dante gripped her tight but it was no use. Yui. Was. Alone. Black consumed the world.

"No!" Yui woke up quickly, screaming to herself that it was just a dream... She couldn't even have a dream about Dante without it being haunted by Kayaba. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown before heading downstairs for a hot chocolate. She reminded herself to unset the alarm before she awoke the entire house. The steaming hot mug she held in her hands was put down on her fathers desk, next to a light cube. She tapped it, and it came to life.

"Oh, Hi Yui, what are you doing up at this time?"

"I don't know what time it is."

"It's 4:00am."

"Oh... Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep, nightmares about integrity knights and the administrator."

"Same...But about Kayaba." Yui spoke with a grim tone.

"Hmm. How's my husband getting on with his new body?"

"Great, Aunt Alice! He's started to cook and he said he wants to have a job before you get out."

"Aww, good old Eugeo. I remember when he fought alongside Kazuto, against the administrator. I lost my childhood to her... I've heard you have a partner of your own?"

"Uhh.. Huh. Dante, that's his name. I've been going out with him for a few months."

"What's he like?" Alice asked, Intrigued.

"Well, he's charming, romantic and cute... Very cute...Did I mention that he's cute?"

"I get it."

"Haha, I'd love to have you beside me here aunt Alice. Kazuto will have your body ready soon."

"I hope he does. Your dad is a clever man."

"I know, see you soon Alice!" Yui put the light cube back down and rose from her seat, she walked into the kitchen where she made herself a small drink. Yui then made her way back into bed, resetting the alarm.

~The morning after.

Yui's parents had become accustomed to Dante as he had formed a routine to pick her up every day for school. They walked, hands clasped together, not a care in the world for the glares and name calling sent their way. Yui had stopped caring about the bulling weeks ago, the only people's thoughts that matter were that of Dante and her friends. Yui dragged Dante into her when she stopped at her class, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. Yui flung her arms up around his neck, resting on his shoulders.

"See you after class." Yui passionately pressed her lips into his, catching him slightly off guard.

After class, Dante approached Yui as he always did, dragging her in with his arm by her waist, catching various glares from the heartless people around.

"Yui?"

"Yes Dante?"

"If you're up for it, I've booked us a place in the restaurant we had our first date, 8:00pm. For your birthday... As week as the mint condition GGO I gave you this morning."

"Oh, Yes Dante! I'd love too! And thanks for GGO!"

"…You're welcome and Great! I'll pick you up at 7:45pm."

"You say that as of you have a motorbike or a car."

"I wish I did..." Yui leaned up to peck his cheek, but flinched when three boys walked past and shoved her. They walked on laughing and shouting names behind them, Yui picked herself up off the floor, Dante lifting her by her arm.

"Dickheads!" Dante shouted as he held Yui in his arms.

"Hey, it's ok."

"No it's not! We can't continue with this... I just... I'm sorry... I can't do much about this bullying... I feel powerless."

"Hey, I'm fine. I've got you, and that's all that matters."

"That's sweet." Dante cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

~7:30pm

"I'm going to be late!" Dante shouted down the stairs as he did his top button up. "If you had of told me we were going to grandma's yesterday I wouldn't"t be in such a mess!" He rushed into the bathroom, washing his face and spraying things such a deodorant and aftershave.

"Your father and I didn't k ow ourselves, she called us while you were at school! And what's this girls like? The one you're going out with?"

"Beautiful, sweet, kind. Everything that's good in life is represented as her."

"Ah, that's what I thought of your mother." Dante's father walked in with set of car keys.

"What're they for?" Dante said as he jumped, pulling up his trousers and doing up his belt buckle.

"Me and you. I'm giving you a lift to her house so you aren't late."

"Aw, thanks Dad."

"Plus, I want to meet this angel of yours." Dante's dad slipped the keys in his pocket and led this son downstairs.

~Yui. Kazuto sat outside with his daughter, sitting on the step.

"He's just late." Yui said, pacing back and forth.

"I think so too, but on the off chance he's ditched you" Kazuto clenched his fists.

"Don't even finish. He has a reason, I'm sure. I guarantee it!"

"That's a bit of a short skirt isn't it?"

"No... We've been going out for a while now..."

"I don't care if you are married to him. That skirt is very small."

"Were you a pervert?" Yui said turning to face him.

"On the contrary. I'm looking out for perverts who want to see girls in short skirts."

"Then go look a certain anime..." Yui mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" She sang Innocently. Dantes car eventually pulled up, at five to eight.

Stepping out the car, Dante pulled behind him a bouquet of flowers with a small note attached to it. It read, sorry I'm late, Love you Yui.

"Hey Yui." He opened his arms up and embraced her as she ran into his arms enthusiastically.

"Hey, Dante. Why are you so late?"

"My parents took me to see my grandma, didn't know I was going and so we only got back at 6:45pm, sorry Hun."

"Hun!?"

"Uhhh, woops..."

"N-No... I like it... Dear." She giggled onto his shoulder.

"So. This is your girlfriend." Dante's Dad walked up Kazuto following behind.

"Yeah, Dad, Yui, Yui, Dad."

"I'm Luciano, but you can call me Lucky. The first part of my name is pronounced Lucky not Lucy so, yeah." Yui shook the outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you mister Boni."

"I'm her father, Luciano. Kazuto Kirigaya." Kazuto shook hands with Lucky and they proceeded to chat with one another briefly before turning back to the embracing couple.

"I may as well give you a ride to the restaurant, you'll never make it in time." Luciano said before leading Yui into the car.

Kazuto waved goodbye.

~The restaurant.

"Don't you love this place? The atmosphere and the food... All with you." Yui said, her eyes shimmering as they stared deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I do, especially when coming with you, I want you to have a good time."

"I am Dante! But maybe that's because I'm with you, even hell could be fun with you. You're just so positive all the time, and you're always comforting and protective. Everything a girl like me could ever wish for."

"Well, you're cute, funny and always kind, you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for... I-I...I'm in love with you..." Yui's breath hitched slightly, tears clung to the sides of her eyes but she tried her best not to let them fall.

"I...I'm in love with you too Dante. I love you."

"I love you too." Dante leaned over the thin, two seated table and gently but passionately kissed the princess in front of him.

Every other week after that they came to that restaurant, alternating who booked a place. The staff began to get to know them and found themselves catching up with the waiters and waitresses, as they came to their table, about the past week. Yui found herself bringing Dante along to Mindy's library every other week too, after the restaurant for a quick hot chocolate and a few minutes to sit by the fire, snuggling close together.

~Mindy's library.

"Mm." Yui snuggled closer to Dante as they lay in each other's arms, watching the orange flame burn the cracking log beneath. Yui couldn't stop Humming to herself as she thought about how romantic this was, snuggling by the fire, their feet up on a puffy.

"I used to have a log fire as a kid, we used to buy crackle logs that crackled as you burnt them. I remember sitting by the fire with my toys just watching the beautiful orange glow, I miss it... I really do." Dante said, he pecked her forehead.

"I bet it was brilliant. I've always wanted a log fire, I used to come to this place on cold nights and sit in front of this fire, warming my hands on a hot chocolate... But now, now I have you, warming all of my heart and my body all the time." Silence followed but for the crackle of the logs. Dante turned to face her, he looked at her red lips, her short... Short...Very short skirt. He pried his eyes away for fear of being struck at the accusation of being a pervert.

Yui turned her head and mashed her lips with his, pushing her tongue into his mouth exploring. Dante opened his eyes wide in shock, before following her and closing his eyes, She traced her hands through his thin hair, leaning join him and pushing him down so the bow lay horizontal across the sofa. She got lost in herself, the only thing she focused her senses on was Dante, the sound of his breath, his scent and the feel of his clothes as she ran her hands over his chest. She felt herself warm, her heart rate climbed and soon she was only braking apart for less than a second before jumping back into the kiss. She felt ecstatic, excited, erotic.

Yui jumped back, their breathing ragged.

"Yui? Are you ok?"

"What am I doing?" She said, lifting her self so she was straddling on his chest.

"We were kissing..."

"It was going too far... I-I-" Dante shut her up with a kiss, to which she passionately replied.

"We go, at your pace." Dante said, caressing her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for it being late. Give me until after new years and I'll be back on track! Thanks fro understanding!**


	10. Hot chocolate

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one is late... I suck, I know. Just finished reading tap's finished translation of Sao vol 13 and what do we get? ANOTHER FREAKIN CLIFFHANGER! Gotta wait for vol 14 now... :(. Hope you guys enjoy! Big 1-0! Thanks for all the support, 10 weeks have past already! It's all thanks to you guys that this fic is still alive and kicking.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Three magic words.

Date night. Friday night and become date night for the young couple and tonight was a special evening. Dante's parents had decided they want to get to know Yui's parents, so, they had arranged to eat with her and her family. Presently, Yui sat in the back seat of the black family car driving towards Dante's house.

"This is going to be unbearable."

"Why?" Kazuto inquired.

"Because me and Dante will sit together and all of the parents will be 'awwwing' and being... Well, parents. Also, his parents don't know I'm A.I. That's gonna be tough to explain."

"You're not an A.I." Kazuto and Asuna said sternly, a cold glare coming from Asuna as she turned in her seat.

"Right right. I am, but I get what you are saying."

"Ok. So, to switch topics, I fixed Paradise again. That glitch with the rock in the lake is no longer there, feel free to go swimming again."

"Aw, great Hun! Me and Yui have missed snorkeling in there." Asuna pecked his cheek quickly.

"Haha, Thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome."

A short while later the black Mercedes pulled up.

"Why do we still have this Mercedes? It's thirteen years old!"

"It was a brilliant sports car back in the day!"

"And now we have cars that go 0-60 in less than 1.5 seconds!"

"I appreciate the classics." Kazuto seemed smug with himself and his threw and catches the car keys in his hand, Yui hurried to catch up with her parents.

She exhaled sharply. "Here we go."

~Later on, during the meal.

"So, what do you work as now Mr Kirigaya?"

"I'm in the virtual reality games industry, working with the company that made 'From ashes.'"

"Wow, I work as scientist, finally closing in on finished the Neuro linker, it's like the Brain implant chip that was made illegal a while back. This one straps around your collar, so you can take it off and on."

"Incredible... Will it be able to do full dives?"

"Yup, plus you can dive at any time, although it is rather power draining."

The men carried on chatting about the latest in Vr technology while the women talked about the younger couple's relationship. Yui and Dante sat quietly at the back, holding hands under the table.

"This is kinda awkward isn't it."

"Yeah..." Yui replied, squeezing his hand gently.

"You should come with me, let's just quickly finish our meals." They did just that, Dante, when the couple had finished, turned to his Dad and requested permission to leave the table and head upstairs with Yui.

"Hmm, Sure. As long as Mr and Mrs Kirigaya say it's ok."

"You can just call us Kiri-Kazuto and Asuna..." Asuna replied, "And yeah, it's fine by us."

Dante led Yui to his bedroom. She entered a spacious room with all the walls including the ceiling painted an ocean blue. She twirled around looking at the space before her, a double bed was slightly off centre, a window near the foot of the bed.

"Wow, your room is huge!"

"It's only about as big as yours, but thanks!" He wrapped his arms around the small of Yui's back and Leaned to the right, toppling on to his bed. He rolled onto his back with Yui at his side and traced this fingers through her hair while she moved to lay her head on his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart calmed Yui and soon she found herself falling into a deep slumber.

"I'll love you forevermore Yui... I promise." Dante swore he heard Yui's breath hitch slightly at his words, but she was sound asleep.

Dante slowly put Yui down on his bed as he ran his finger over his DVD collection, stopping at his only romantic comedy, it was an anime... And he wasn't quite sure if he would be branded a pervert for owning such a feature, but the romantic theme was worth it. He sat down as the digital film booted on his TV.

He paused it at the opening sequence for when Yui woke up. He then lay back on his bed, Yui clutching his heart as she subconsciously wrapped her free arm around his left.

Hours passed, Kazuto and Asuna notified Dante that his parents had offered for Yui to stay over and that they would be there to pick her up in the morning. Dante nodded and thanked them enthusiastically.

Soon after, Yui stirred. "Neh... Dante? What time is it!? I was supposed to go home at 8:pm!"

"Hey now, calm down. Your parents said you could stay over, if that's ok with you."

"...Ok? Of course it's ok! I've always wanted to ask- I mean. Yeah, cool."

"Haha, I have a couple romantic DVDs if you wanna watch?"

"A couple?"

"Ok...One."

"And it isn't... You know."

"Of course not! It's pure romance no...Actions... Take place other than kissing."

"Good." Yui leaned up and lowered his head so he was looking down into her eyes, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. "Thanks. For everything... I love you."

"I love you too." It felt natural to say the three magic words.

"Hey...Can we go to the library later? Maybe about nine?"

"Sure, why?"

"I want to, um. I want to lay in your arms again, in front of the log fire."

Dante widened his eyes with shock, before wholeheartedly agreeing.

"Of course, little princess."

Yui leaned closer to his face, now only mere centimetres apart.

"I thought I told you not to call me princess."

"My sexy goddess?"

"That's worse pervert." Their lips touched, both pouring passion from the depths of their heart into the kiss, yet, it was gentle.

~Soon after, both parties had got up, got dressed and were presently warming themselves by Mindy's log fire.

The steam from the hot chocolate brushed past Yui's red lips, she blew and the steam mixed with the smoke of the fire. She wrapped her hands around the mug and let the heat of the liquid help circulate the blood in her fingers. Yui leaned back ever so slightly, allowing Dante's arms to wrap around her torso, his empty mug no longer steaming on the table beside them.

"I love this." He said, "I love you, the burning of the wood and the warmth of our love." Again, the words of their mutual love felt natural, like they had always loved on another from the dawn of time.

"I love you too Dante...And Secy goddess is... a lot... better than little princess...In fact. I like it. It makes me sound sexy." Yui said, timidly.

"You are-"

"Stop there."

"Right. Shy..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing Ma'am!"

"Remember, I control your future sex life. I'd be careful."

"Yes Ma'am."

"God, that makes me sound like an old woman."

Dante sighed. "I can't win."

He snuggled closer to her, pulling her in by her chest, he moved his lips close to her ear.

"Put your hot chocolate down."

"Why?"

"It's very serious."

"Ok." Yui turned so she was kneeling on his thighs, she tilted her head curiously.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" He attacked Yui catching her off guard, she was picked up off the chair and dropped onto her reading beanbag. Dante began relentlessly attacking her sides, to which she reacted with uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahah -Stop!- Haha, I can't breath!"

"How could I stop when my reward is such beautiful laughter." Yui cheeks turned redder, though not from lack of air.

"I'll-Hahaaha- I'll get you back for this!

"Haha, isn't this what girls normally do at sleepovers?" He continued to attack her sides, poking and brushing his fingers over her ribs.

"You're not a girl... are you?" She said in between giggles.

"Of course not! What, does this hairstyle look girly to you?"

He flicked his fringe to one side and stopped tickling. Small tears from the laughter trailed down Yui's cheek.

"Umm."

"Really? I thought it was cute."

"It is. But it could be considered girly."

"Humph." He pivoted in his heel. Yui used the opportunity while his back was turned and jumped on him.

"Piggy back ride!"

"Wha-Wha?!" Dante stumbled forward as Yui cheered, she pecked his cheek encouraging him to carry her around.

Dante began to run back and forth, Yui bouncing with joy on his back. It reminded her of her short time in Aincrad, on the 22nd floor.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to put you down." He said, panting.

"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Yui said, half joking.

"No! But I was running around with you on my back and-"

Yui jumped down.

"Are you gonna let me finish my hot chocolate now?"

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to do something... Childish. I don't know why, just some kind of urge."

"Well," Yui flicked her hair to the side. "We are in a very serious relationship, maybe you just needed something less...Mature?"

"Hmm, come here." He patted his lap, Yui hurried over and they returned to their previous position, Yui finished her hot chocolate.

"I wish things could always be like this... With no hardships... No school... No bullies. Not to say we've had hardships but they're inevitable...I just wish I could stay with you like this, snuggling in front of a warm fire, forever."

"I wish for that too, you've changed my life for the better Dante. Before I was the shy timid girl at the back of the class, but now I'm much more open with my friends and you... Thank you, For being you."

"Anytime. Thank you Yui, for being you." Dante's lips edged closer to Yui's, he stared into her eyes, Yui stared back, they felt as if they were looking into the depths of line another's souls, every feeling could be reached, every emotion. Their lips touched subconsciously and the contact instantly formed Into a passionate kiss. The flame flickered on the log, the smoke rose Into the star filled night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late again. I must be getting on your nerves. I normally write at night, in the morning and on the way back home. The day serves as my Idea generator. But having new years and such, I've had from 11pmto about 1am to write, which isn't a lot of time when you're shattered. I'll do a special next chapter of a new life in honour of the recently announced second season! Sinon and GGO here we come! (P.s, sorry this chapter is slightly shorter.)**


End file.
